Electrical cable connectors typically include at least one electrical connector having a dielectric or electrically insulative connector housing and at least one electrical terminal supported by the connector housing. The electrical terminal includes at least one mounting end configured to be mounted to a complementary electrical component, such as a printed circuit board. The electrical connector assemblies further include at least one electrical cable that is configured to be mounted to the electrical contact, thereby placing the electrical cable in electrical communication with the complementary electrical component when the electrical terminal is mounted to the electrical component. The electrical cable can be a power connector configured to transmit electrical power from a remote component to which the electrical cable is mounted, to the electrical connector, which then transmits the power to the complementary electrical component.